History of the World of Avatar
Dating To further clarify the often confusing timeline in Avatar: The Last Airbender, this timeline and other articles date events as years before Sozin's Comet (BSC) and years after Sozin's Comet (ASC). 0 ASC is the year Sozin's Comet arrived to begin the Hundred Year War and serves as an epoch for the dating system. Further notes about the system: *0 ASC began in Winter, but with Spring coming soon. This satisfies both the solar calendar and the Chinese Lunar Calendar. Sozin's Comet arrived at the end of the eighth month (solar or Chinese) of that year, in order to satisfy the "end of Summer" term used by Roku. *Aang emerges from the iceberg in late 99 ASC, during Winter, and the final battles of the war occurred in the eighth month of 100 ASC. *Almost all characters turned their present ages in 99 ASC, as no birthdays except for Yue's have been shown in the series. For example, Katara turned fourteen years old in 99 ASC, and is now nearly fifteen. *The only birthday that is known to have occurred is that of Yue, who turned sixteen in early 100 ASC, in late winter. *As I do not know Toph's birthday, Toph could have turned twelve in either 99 ASC or 100 ASC. Therefore, her given year of birth (88 ASC) may be inaccurate. *Dating for some of the events between Aang's awakening at the South Pole and Aang's arrival at the North Pole may be inaccurate, as it is unknown which calendar is being used, Solar or Chinese Lunar. After war (100 ASC – Present) ;100 ASC - Year of the Monkey :The Harmony Resoration Moveet is launched. ;101 ASC - Year of the Rooster :Toph founds the Beifong Metalbending Academy. :A crisis at Yu Dao causes Fire Lord Zuko to remove his support from the Harmony Restoration Movement, threatening to plunge the world once again into war. ;Between 102 – 149 ASC :Aang and Katara marry and have three children; Kya, a Waterbender; Bumi, a non-bender; and Tenzin, an Airbender. :Aang and Zuko found Republic City. :The Fire Nation gifts a large statue of Aang to Republic City as a symbol of peace and goodwill. :Toph travels the world to teach metalbending. :115 ASC (Year of the Boar): Gommu is born. :119 ASC (Year of the Rabbit): Tenzin is born; Lightning Bolt Zolt is born. :120 ASC (Year of the Dragon): Lin Beifon is born; Hiroshi Sato is born. :The cabbage merchant founds Cabbage Corp :128 ASC (Year of the Rat): Avatar Aang takes no hesitation in facing Yakone, who posed a threat to Republic City. Yakone's bending is taken away by Avatar Aang. :130 ASC (Year of the Tiger): Shiro Shinob is born; Saikhan is born. :133 ASC (Year of the Snake): Tarrlock of the Northern Water Tribe is born. :135 ASC (Year of the Ram): Pema is born; Equalist Protester is born. :138 ASC (Year of the Monkey): Hiroshi Sato founds Future Industries. ;Between 150-169 ASC :152 ASC (Year of the Rat): Mako is born. :153 ASC (Year of the Ox): Avatar Aang dies; Avatar Korra of the Southern Water Tribe is born. :154 ASC (Year of the Tiger): Bolin is born. :157 ASC (Year of the Snake): The Order of the White Lotus visits Korra's family at the South Pole and confirm Korra's claim to be the Avatar. :158 ASC (Year of the Horse): Hiroshi Sato's wife is killed during a robbery of the Sato Estate by the Agni Kai Triad.; Skoochy is born. :160 ASC (Year of the Monkey): Mako and Bolin's parents are killed by a rogue firebender. :160 ASC (Year of the Monkey): Jinora, the eldest daughter of Tenzin and Pema, is born. :163 ASC (Year of the Boar): Iki, the youngest daughter of Tenzin and Pema, is born. :165 ASC (Year of the Ox): Meelo, the youngest child and the only son of Tenzin and Pema, is born. :167 ASC (Year of the Rabbit): Fire Lord Zuko passes the title of Fire Lord to his daughter and becomes an ambassador for peace. ;170 ASC – Year of the Horse :Korra seeks out Tenzin in order to begin her airbending training. :Unrest appears in Republic City against benders. :The Pro-Bending Arena is destroyed by an Equalist attack. :Tarlokk kidnaps Korra after knocking her out with bloodbending. :Tarrlok's bending is taken away.The Avatar World has an extensive history dating back many thousands of years. This article lists historical events in a timeline. The history of this world can be roughly divided into two parts, the time before the Avatar and the time of the Avatar. The shape of the world before the Avatar's incarnation is not known, and can roughly be equated with a golden age as featured in Hellenisic and Taoist mythologies. What is known about this time is that the four elements were not yet separated, the Avatar was not yet existent, and people bent the energy within themselves. At some point, people split into the four nations and began bending the four elements; at the same time, the Avatar came into being. The most notable historical event in its relation to the adventures of Team Avatar is the Hundred Year War.